Laugh Until You Die
by eternalmarked
Summary: My Death was the one thing which made me insane. My life with out him made the insanity even more strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well as you all know I do not and will not ever own the Joker/ Jack Napier, Batman/ Bruce Wayne, and so on. (All Batman Characters.) That is because DC owns them. But I do own Scar/Catalina, Ace, and Ricki.**

**Let's see the plot line. Well I am not really sure how this story will end up. So there really will not be a plot line here for you all to read. You will just have to go with the flow. lol!**

**Please review and be a little bit on the kind side if you do not like my story. Help me if you think you can. I might not be the best writer here but I am trying to be at least a good one. So please Review. Any way enough of my Talking let me allow you to read this story. **

******************************

Scared. I haven't felt that in a while. Not since the day I died. I could remember that day as if it was yesterday. I remember kissing him before I quickly ran back into the house. I had forgotten my jacket and did not want to get cold that night. So I ran back to retrieve it. I was pregnant again and had not told him yet. I was scared to. When I was finally inside the house I was confronted by two men the size of quarterbacks. The one with black hair grabbed me as I tried to get back out the door. I remembered what my love had taught me so I tried to get loose, but the man slammed my head into a mirror by the front door. The mirror shattered on the floor around me. I could feel the blood trickling down my forehead. I was still determined to get out of there so I tried to get up. As I finally reached my feet the blonde one grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"If you don't want us to kill him, then you keep quiet." said the man holding me. I whispered yes as he took me out the back door. Within seconds my house blew up. To everyone I cared about Scar died that day but to my love he died as well.

It was my fault he became chaotic and pure evil. If I had not agreed to their proposition then maybe I would have had a decent life with him. But when they told me that they were going to destroy my love and my son then I had to act quickly. I was sitting on the couch waiting for my new husband to come home. He was not too bad of a guy, but my love for my first husband was far too great for me to love this one. I was no longer Scar Napier but Catalina Maroni.

"Lina I'm home." My husband Ricki said as he walked through the door. I stared at the beautiful man who was closing the door. He looked exactly like his father Salvatore Maroni except for the black hair. If I wasn't in love with another man I would have enjoyed our times together.

"Ricki, how's the business?" I asked standing up from the couch and taking his jacket.

"Fine…" he paused. "It is doing fine." I knew something was up but I had no idea what could be troubling him. I hope it would not lead to his drinking. I hated that. It wasn't like the beatings hurt. But the pain I see in Ace's eyes as he watches. I wonder if that is how Jack felt when his father beat his mother. I wondered.

"I have dinner ready. Let me go get Ace." I said walking past him. He grabbed me and kissed me long and passionate. Well on his behalf but not on mine. I mean how could I kiss another man like I do to Jack. I could and would not. When I got to Ace's room I opened the door finding him sitting by the window. The moon found his face perfect which made my heart stop. He had curly blonde hair with strong yet boyish features. How he resembled his father so well, it was like actually seeing Jack before the scars. I walked up to him almost about to say Jack but caught myself.

"Time for dinner sweetie." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes and sighed.

"So how was your day bucko?" Ricki asked Ace halfway through dinner. Ace looked up from his plate slightly with hatred in his eyes. And we all knew why.

"Fine." He replied his voice showing irritation. I looked at Ricki to see if he noticed but he did not. We sat in silence for a while until the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Ricki said answering the phone. I watched him waiting for him to leave the room. Then he did walking into his office.

"Ace, you know if your father knew you were smart mouthing him he would hurt you." I said picking up the empty plates. Ace started to put the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"I know mommy but I hate him." He said to me quietly.

"I know you do baby. But we have to live here just for a while. Until we can get back to your mommy's home town." I said bending down and placing my hand on his face lightly. "Why don't you go up stairs and get ready for bed." He nodded his head and headed up the stairs.

I walked to the office to see if Ricki was busy. That was when I heard it. Ricki was still talking on the phone. I heard him say that he planed on taking Ace and I back to Gotham. My heart started to race with excitement. I was going back to the city where my love raids and kills. I know that he kills because he misses me. I just knew that was the reason.

"Are you coming to bed, Jack." I said grabbing my mouth that instant. Did I just use his name? Ricki looked up at me confused.

"What did you say hun?" he asked. I was thankful that he did not hear me.

"I wanted to know when you were coming to bed." I said faking a smile.

"I'll be up there in a while." He said then started to talk on the phone again. I headed up the stairs and started to think about that name and the face that it belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I do not own the batman characters. **

**I would like to say Thank you to catincanada and blacklion2803 for giving me such nice reviews. lol. I want to let all of you wonderful people who are reading this that there will be more to come I just don't know how long it will take. I hope not too long but I go to college full time and work full time as well. So I will try to write quick and accurate but I don't know if the next one will come out this week it might be next week. Well I will let you all get on with the reading.**

******************************************************************

Scar Face Jack. That is what the people I called my friends called him. I was so heartbroken to know that I associated with people who could judge so easily. They made me sick almost all of the time. Like today I went on a date with the school president Jonathan Crane. I thought he was very sweet at first but then he tried to make a move on me. And by the way I am not the type of girl who does stuff like that. I am not. I pushed him off and said no. Then he tried again but this time I hit him and got out of the car. Now I am walking through the bad part of Gotham not knowing where I was. As walked by an alley I saw about three men beating the shit out of some homeless guy. I stopped.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted. They all stopped and looked at me. My eyes got wider as I noticed the predicament that I placed myself into. They started laughing and walked up to me.

"Well what do we have here James?" one of them asked the other.

"Well Kyle, looks like a beautiful girl." The one called James replied.

"What should we do with her, Lyle?" said Kyle. My heart started to race, as they surrounded me.

"I'd say lets fuck her." said Lyle. That was when it hit me. It was like a surge of heroine energy or something like that. I was not sure what it was but it made me feel confident. I took my purse and slammed it across James' face knocking him out of my way. Then I started to run down the empty street.

"You Bitch!" I could hear James say as he and his friends followed me. I ran around the corner and knocked right into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said gaining my vision back. That was when I saw him. I had knocked right into Jack Napier. I looked at him his brown eyes were emotionless.

"Thank you, for stopping this whore for us." Kyle said as he and the others finally caught up. I stepped back letting Jack know I was not with any of them.

"Now we will be taking her with us." Lyle said grabbing my arm. That was when Jack hit him. I was in relief when Lyle fell to the ground unconscious. Jack was strong. I just stood there watching as he fought against the two thugs. Jack had Kyle against the brick wall slamming his head against it over and over, when James grabbed Jack and pulled him off of Kyle. Kyle slumped to the ground with his head smashed in. There was so much blood but I was not scared anymore. I watched for a moment as James slammed Jack's head on the cement ground. Within a second I was on James' back hitting him on the head with my fist as hard as I could. But with my luck he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. Making my head knock really hard on the brick wall, but I guess I gave Jack enough time to get up. Because I watched Him take James by the head and snap his neck. I stood there in shock at the fact that I just witnessed two men die.

"Uh…" I stopped. I could not make any full words come out of my mouth. I looked at Jack. He was still breathing heavily and his body was bloody with dirt all over it. We both just stood there staring at each other for about one hour. Finally I broke the silence with a simple.

"Thank you." Those two words I whispered just enough for him to hear me. He did not reply just brushed off his jacket and started to walk away from me.

"WAIT!!!!!!" I cried out running up to him. He stopped looking at me with either disgust or hatred but either way it was not a good look. "You know I could have saved myself." I said now trying to act stronger. He started to laugh and turned so he was facing me fully.

"Yes it looked that way." He said looking around him. I narrowed my eyes and made anger present in my face. Showing him that I was not as weak as he thought I was.

"Just to let you know Jack I was not running away because I was scared but because I was…"I stopped as I noticed that he was touching my hand.

"You are shaking." He said looking at my hand. I was frozen in shock as he started to step closer to me. "I know you like me." He said his voice cold and soft.

"I…I…I…" I could not make out a single word yet again. He moved closer and closer making the distance between us smaller and smaller.

"Go home princess." He said his warm breath lightly touched my face. I was about to melt. I did not even see the scars even though I knew they were present I only could see the man behind them.

"I am not a princess." I replied my voice showing a slight uneasiness. He smiled knowing that he had me by a thread. "And I do not like you." I said stepping back. He started to laugh yet again.

"But you do. I know you watch me at school." He said as I pulled my hand from his.

"What does that mean because I look at you does not mean I like y…" I was stopped by sirens. I looked down the street to see 3 cop cars heading our way. I looked back at Jack and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." I said. We both ran down the street to and alley then down another street then an alley. After ten minutes of running we made it to an alley across from my home. If one would truly call it that.

"Go home I will deal with the cops." He said pushing me to my house.

"Come in with me." I said not really thinking about what was coming out of my mouth. "I will keep you hidden I promise." He hesitated for a moment before he answered.

"I can't." he said turning away from me. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." I said not knowing why I was even doing this. I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer.

"Fine." He said then we both ran into my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So sorry that this one is so short but I have like three big test next week so I am studying but I want to get something out there for you all to read. So it might be bad because I wrote this in like 10 minutes. But I promise next time it will be longer. I promise. Well let's see thank you all for reading…It makes me happy to know people actually like reading this thing. LOL well it has the Joker so I should have guessed. So hope you like this Chapter, if you'd call it that. blacklion2803 I thank you for reviewing you are so nice! Well I'll let you all get back to reading it Peace!**

"Mommy…Mommy, wake up." A small voice said waking me up. Yawning I rolled over to see a beautiful blonde haired boy smiling at me. For just a second I forgotten that I was Catalina Maroni as my beautiful boy stood beside me. I shuffled my legs out of the bed so I could sit up easier.

"What pleasure do I have of you waking me up today?" I replied smiling. He smiled back widely.

"Well didn't you say you were going to take me out to get some new clothes today? I start at my new school tomorrow." He said his blonde locks bouncing every time he moved.

"Oh did I say that… Well let's see what kind of damage we can do to your fathers Credit Card." I replied laughing. He started to do the same. "Okay now go get ready well leave in a half an hour." I said. I watched as he scurried out of the room. When he was gone I slowly got up. I gazed over to the window to see the city I had once forgotten. Was I actually back? Is he still out there?

"Of course your back and he is because he is the Joker for Christ sakes." I said answering myself. It was official I was losing it. I placed my hand on the icy cold window and gazed at the snowy ground. "It has been so long my dear city." I said then turned from the window to the bathroom. I needed to take a shower. I needed to wash off the scum of him. The man I call my husband. I started to take off my cloths before I got to the bathroom. When I got inside I looked at my naked body in the mirror. There were busies all over the parts that could be covered by clothing. I touched my freshly made bruise. Last night I told Ricki I was too tired to have sex. So he angrily beat me and then decided to rape me. If that is what you'd called that. I mean we were married. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water touch every part of my body. I took a washcloth and scrubbed him off of me.

We watched as the cop cars passed by my house. I was relieved that they did not see us. Forgetting who was with me, I walked up the stairs to my room. He followed close behind me. When we got to my room I went directly to my drawer to grab some PJs.

"So this is where you live princess?" Jack said looking around my room. I turned to him with a frown on my face.

"Didn't I tell you that I was not a princess." I said angrily. He smiled. "You have some nerve to call me that again. You are lucky I didn't deck you."

"Well I just wanted to see what you'd do." He smiled. "And believe me you didn't disappoint." He said now laughing. His laugh sent chills down my spine.

"Why don't I get you something to change into for the night." I said walking by him. Before I could get by him fully he stopped me.

"If you are afraid of me, why allow me to enter your house?" He asked he brown eyes looking at me as if he could see right through me.

"I don't know." I whispered. His smile turned to no emotion at all. We stood there for what felt like forever. "You know Jack. You might think that your scars scare me. But they do not. I am scared of how you do things so random. I think you are bipolar as well." I said stepping backwards.

"Bipolar, you say." He said following my steps until I was up against the door. "My randomness scares you as well…hmm." Then with in a second he pressed his chapped lips upon mine. That was one thing I did not expect from him. But as soon as they touched mine they were gone. He smiled leaving me in shock.

"How is that for random." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him, he was smiling and with his scars it made him seem so evil. I suddenly pushed him away then ran to my parent's room. I shut the door behind me. I fell to the floor touching my lips lightly. Did Jack Napier just kiss me? I waited for myself to wake up but I did not. I was just kissed by the outcast of Gotham High and I liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay my lovely readers. Here is Chapter 4. I am kind of scared on how I want to put the Joker in here. He is a big character and I don't know. Yeah I have Jack in here but he is not the Joker yet… he is just Jack a High School Senior. So I am scared at the moment. Well Thank you catincanada, blacklion2803, and -HoLiC.x3 for your reviews. I will not get angry at anyone because I am not the best writer in the world. Just to let you all know there is a little bit of heated action. Nothing to graphic yet… I don't know if I will do the whole semi porno thing. LOL! Well why don't I let you read. Peace!**

When we were finished picking out all of his cloths Ace ran to the toys. I slowly followed him pushing the cart full of his cloths. Within seconds I had lost Ace in the toy department of the store. Laughing at myself I started to look for him in the toy tuck isle. No Luck. I started to walk down the other isles. After about five minutes of searching I could not find him. At that moment I started to freak out. In this town there were a lot of freaks and I knew that. I should have been watching him more closely. But nope I was just being stupid like Ricki likes to point out I am just a dumb bitch. I decided I should check out the whole store before I called the cops. I looked everywhere the hygiene department, the car department and all other departments of the store but still no luck. Finally when I was about to give up I saw him in the kitchen appliances. He was standing by the knives.

"ACE!!!!!!!!" I yelled running over to him. He turned around to me holding a knife larger than his arm. I grabbed the knife and threw it on the floor. "What are you doing over here!" I yelled now shaking him. That was when I saw the tears coming from his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said his voice sounding scared. I let go of him and then hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared." I said calmly. "I never want to lose you. Never." I broke our hug and stood up. He looked at me, and then smiled slightly not knowing if it was the right time.

"Let's go home." I said grabbing his hand. I bought all of his cloths and a toy he wanted. When we got home Ricki was not there. I sighed in relief that I did not have to deal with him right at this moment. When we got all the bags in Ace's room he ran to his bathroom door and shut it. I did not think much of it so I went to my bedroom to lie down. Today was a tough day for me and I wished that it would end.

_When I ran out of that room to hide Jack decided it was best for him to leave. So when I decided to face him he was gone. For days after that incident I tried to avoid him afraid of how he would react. I succeeded for two weeks, until one day I had to stay late for a project. I just finished with my lab partner when I bumped into him._

"_Well it seems you like to touch me." He said laughing. I looked at him not able to say a word. I did not know how he could do this to me but he could. He bent down and picked up my spiral notebook. I went to grab it when he decided to open it. _

"_No!" I yelled trying to get it from him. I did not want him to read the little things I was writing about him. They were private and I was completely embarrassed. _

"_Jack is such an ass I could not believe he kissed me. Who does he think he is kissing a girl he barely knows! But the bad thing was I don't know how to say this but I…" he looked up from the notebook at me. "You liked it?" he asked. I guess he was in shock that a girl like me could actually like being kissed by well a freak like him. At that moment I grabbed the notebook and ran down the hallway to my car._

"_Yes!" I called behind me. I heard no remark from him. Before I left the building I turned to see his face but saw no one. I shrugged it off then ran to my car as quick as I could. When I got inside I opened my notebook and read what he was reading. 'But I liked it way too much.' "Oh My goodness! Now he knows I like him." I said out loud to myself. Soon after that I got myself home. My parents like always were not there. I was like all the other rich kids. I had parents who gave me money but no real love. I went up stairs to take a shower and get into my PJs. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my drawer. I shuffled through it trying to find my favorite underwear. _

"_You know you could sleep naked." A voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around._

"_What are you doing here?!?" I yelled making sure the towel was covering me. I could now feel my heart accelerate. _

"_Why I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. You seemed a little dazed today." He said moving closer to me. I could not really go anywhere and I knew that he was making sure of that. _

"_I'm fine. But I would like it if you leave right now. I mean look I am standing here in just a towel. So if you don't want me to scream so the neighbors hear then leave." I said seeing if he would be a gentleman for just this once. No luck. _

"_Now why would I want to do that?" He said now standing just inches away from me. If I moved one bit I would touch him._

"_Well if you were a gentle…" I was stopped by this hand touching my arm. His light touch sent chills through my body. I stood there in a trance as he touched my body lightly, tracing every bit of me, excluding my most treasured areas. He must have known that would have shut me off. But still with him touching me the way he was, my body felt like it was going to melt. I for the first time in my life got weak knees and fell right into him. _

"_Why don't you lie down." He said laying me down on my bed. He then kneeled right next to me. "I think I should leave." He whispered in my ear. _

"_No." I said making him stop. "Lay with me." He didn't even stop to think he crawled on the bed then laid next to me. As soon as he was laying next to me he started to touch me again. I quivered at every touch. I got to the point in where it was too much, so with all my strength I grabbed his hand and placed it on by breast. I felt his body go stiff._

"_Kiss me again." I whispered. And with in a second his lips were on mine._

"What the hell is this!" I heard Ricki yell waking me up. I looked around to see if it was me but he was not in the room. I got up quickly knowing that the only other person he could be yelling at is Ace. I ran down the hall to Ace's bedroom to see Ricki hitting Ace across the face.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled stepping into the room. He grabbed Ace by the shirt and lifted him off the floor.

"I am going to teach this freak of a son who is boss." He said lifting his hand up again to strike Ace. Not even thinking anymore I grabbed Ace's bat and hit Ricki as hard as I could so he would let Ace go. When the bat connected with his head he dropped Ace. I saw the blood splatter across the wall. I knew that even though it looked like I killed him he was only knocked out. And when he wakes up there will be hell to pay.

"Ace, let's go!" I said grabbing his new cloths. Luckily they were still in the bags. We ran down the hall to my room and packed a fair about of my stuff.

"I'm Scared." Ace said as we ran out to the car. I did not notice his face until we got into the car. He had drawn two lines on his face. Each started at the corners of his mouth to about half way up his cheeks, making him have a smile.

"What do you have on your face." I said wiping his cheeks.

"My friend has them." He said quietly.

"What friend?" I asked now scared of who he met.

"This guy I met at the store had scars like this." He said smiling. "He was nice and told me that I would be seeing more of him." I drove away as quick as possible. My chest started to hurt. Did my boy meet his real father? Was this friend of Ace's Jack? And if it was does he know I am alive?


End file.
